


The one where they play D&D

by Princecess_Nales



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, DnD Shenanigans, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Friendship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Messy Writing, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, this took a month but is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princecess_Nales/pseuds/Princecess_Nales
Summary: Like the title says, the super six play D&D. Featuring in game love confessions, a diabolic DM and a lot of dice throwing fun!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Firstprince Secret Snowflake Exchange





	The one where they play D&D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makeshiftrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/gifts).



> This is a gift for the trully awesome Elaine! Darling, I did this with a lot of love and trying to use my favourite prompt among the ones you wanted. I hope you like this and that it is what you wanted <3 Happy Snowflake, with love your secret gifter 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta (whom I will not reveal yet, just in case) for all the amazing work she's done, to my friend Juan for the title suggestion and the hype, to all of the people over the RWRB discord server for all your support and for leting me be a part of this :) And last but not least to Len and Beth for organizing all of this <3

I look across the table and my eyes are met by the striking blue from the other side. Henry looks troubled and a little worried, a few drops of sweat forming on his forehead, his brow furrowed, like when he’s thinking too hard. He breathes out a long sigh and grabs his turquoise die. I wonder if turquoise dice are also a statement like patterned ties and whether the crown would disapprove. But the more I think about that, the more I realize that what we are doing is probably a statement on itself. Henry's hand is now curled into a tight fist around the little icosahedron and he throws the die across his sheet. 

Roll, roll, roll... silence.

“Yes, yes, YEEEESSS!” Screams Henry, filled with unmensurable joy, “Fucking twenty that is, take that you bloody dragon!” he continues, a proud smile on his face as he jumps off the chair and throws his fists up in the air. We all clap and woooo and high five, and I can see Nora rolling her eyes, trying hard not to smile. 

“Shush shush, you are ruining the mood,” she says, a proper smile now tingling in her face, and nothing else comes out of her mouth… Great, it has run out of legendary resistences, or at least is choosing not to use one now, wich is dumb because what kind of white dragon takes a fucking fireball if it can avoid it? 

“This _is_ the mood” argues Pez from across the table, while still doing a weird pelvic dance. 

“Henry, please roll the damage, you still don't know if there's something to celebrate” is Nora’s only reply, her smile now turned into a wicked grin.

“Oh, yes. Um, could some of you lend me some d6's? I need eight and only have two.” _Only_ , I think, remembering the bag that sits on the _"geeky shelf"_ as Nora calls it, containing the other fifteen dice sets that were not elected for today's session.

“Here darling, take mine” June says, handing over her own d6. She is the most modest when it comes to dice (or when it comes to anything) having only one set of custom clear dice filled with little leafs and flowers, and made specially to suit her character. Jolly is a halfling druid, her clothes are entirely made of plants (not like cotton, like _plants_ plants), and she convinced Nora to let her have a bark armor instead of leather, because she is a pacifist. She kind of forgets about the pacifist thing when we are in battle, though. Fucking sadist. 

“Here darling, take mine” Pez mimics, , handing him a handful of d6s (and some d8s that have infiltrated apparently). Pez is the polar opposite to June when it comes to dice; he has tonnes, countless sparkling sets and some mismatched lonely dice that appear always out of nowhere. Obviously most of them are from actual dice designers from around the world, he likes collecting expensive pretty things.

Henry laughs and grabs five, selecting carefully while trying to avoid the d8s.

“Okay, please, _please_ don’t fail me now” he whispers to his now full hand. And then he rolls again, and if God exists, I firmly believe that he’s watching over our party tonight. 

_“There’s an awful hissing sound the moment the fireball collides with Cryobane’s back, like when water evaporates as it touches a hot surface. He turns around, and fixes its icy blue eyes on you, Alimar. And you feel a sense of dread and cold climb up your back, a shiver runs through your veins…”_

“You are so fucked up, dude!” I yell, interrupting the narration.

“It's not its turn, is it?” asks Pez, a worried look on his face as he scrambles through his papers trying to find the order list.

“It is” June and Nora say at the same time, the latter with the smile of a very, _very_ awful dm while enjoying herself.

_“Cryobane smiles a sharp tooth grin at you, and you see that you gave him the perfect excuse to frost roast you to death. Though his eyes look tired and his body gravely damaged by your spell, and the rest of the battle. He opens his mouth and…”_

“I need you to throw a constitution saving throw” finishes Nora.

“Ok, here I go.” 

Henry grabs his d20 with both hands and throws it on the table. The tension builds as the die rolls before finally settling , a dreadful five pointing up from where it stopped, marking a tragic destiny for the elf.

I’m not so sure God is on our side anymore.

“Oh, well, this has been fun,” Henry said, modest smile on his face, trying to conceal the fact that he doesn't want to die, “My only regret is that I never gathered the courage to kiss that beautiful human bard, and now I shall perish without ever knowing the taste of his lips.”

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen, you don’t even know the damage yet” adds Bea, smiling kindly to her little brother.

The damage is atrocious, as expected. Especially given that the one receiving it is a fucking wizard.

_“Alimar’s frozen body hits the ground with a hard thud, his eyes lost behind the dragon, where Gabriel the human stood, lire in hand and broken hearted.”_

“Glazba, you’re up, what do you do?” says Nora, turning to Bea.

“I'm going to make it pay for what he did to Alimar of course. Is it on my movement range?” asks Bea while checking the map on the center of the table “He is, great, I run up to him from the side and attempt to cut his wing with my axe.”

“Very well, roll the attack.”

The tension is high again as Bea takes her d20 in her hand

“This one’s for you Henry” she says as the die hits the table.

Of course it’s a natural one.

“NO!!! No, no, no, no, no!! Why a one _now_? Couldn't have been a one when I was trying to hit on the tavern goblin? Ugh, please let me re-roll it, I’m sure it’s crooked.”

It is not crooked but lays perfectly flat on the table. The little piece of plastic mocking us, like it knows what it has done. Like it knows it has doomed us all.

“We are all damned” sighed Pez.

“Not yet, it still hasn’t been my turn” I reply.

“Yes, ‘cause you’re going to be so helpful” mumbles Henry.

I throw a glance at him and consider my options. I have a few spell slots left so that doesn’t worry me too much. What does worry me is the fact that someone needs to heal Prince Shithead and June and I are the only options.

“Jolly! If I charm it, would you be able to heal Alimar next?” I say, with my Gabriel’s voice., some of us do have the courage to roleplay from time to time. “I need to know that he’ll be fine” I add, because a little of drama never killed anyone.

“Yeah, count on me” answers June, bright smile on her face after checking her slots.

“Great!” we may have a chance here. I smile at my sister and turn to face the demon in disguise as our dm “I cast charm monster on that motherfucker!”

“Since you are already in battle it will have advantage, you remember that, right?” Nora checks.

“Mmmhhh, can i give myself inspiration then?”

“No you can’t, that would be too easy.”

“And cutting words against his save?”

“That you can.”

“Awsome, then I cast charm monster and use cutting words.”

“Wouldn’t that be counter productive?” asks Henry, matter-of-factly “Since you are trying to charm the thing, wouldn't telling him awful things would make him less charmeable?”

“It’s a game about dragons Henry, it doesn’t have to make sense _all_ the time, you know. Also, if the rules say it works then it works. I’m trying to save your white ass, so shut it” I reply.

“No, but wait, it would be so funny, you know, if instead of bad words you were forced to say nice things to it so it falls for your spell. Nora, make him do it!” Pez adds.

“This isn’t on the rules, please Nora!” The smile that Nora gives me tells me she has made her decision.

“You have to say nice things for your cutting words _sweetheart._ And since when are you so keen on following the rules anyways?”

“I hate you,” I answer her, then I shift to my most charming bard voice, “Oh, you beautiful and magnificent beast, your mere presence lightens up this ruinous (but very beautiful) castle” Pez and Bea start to giggle “And your intelligence and wisdom are your biggest gifts to the world” I continue, now gesticulating with my hands, I’m getting into this. “The simple thought of maybe someday gaining your confidence enough to be considered your acquaintance, your friend, shall fuel my every action from now on, until maybe one day I manage to achieve it.” I finish, winking in Nora’s direction.

“You don’t sound like you mean it but I’ll let it slide, now throw the dice, I’ll throw his save.”

While Nora does her thing behind her dm screen I grab my d8 and pray to the non existing gods to help us. It’s a fucking eight, it seems the odds are on our favour again. The table roars in celebration, now all that's left is to wait for the verdict from Nora, I really hope this shitty dragon doesn’t have charisma, we need the spell to land if we pretend to save Henry.

_“You see Cryobane’s eyes become unfocused, the evil glare slipping away, being replaced by confusion as it concedes you a warm (ha!) smile.”_

“Ok, ok. No one attack him! We need a plan! So, the spell lasts an hour, we could revive Alimar and organise how to proceed.” If Nora were on our side I would ask her for chances of winning but she isn’t so we are on our own here.

“Ok, I'll go help Alimar first. I go up to him and cast second level _cure wounds_ on him.”

“Very well, that would be two d8s, right?”

“You can have one of mine” says Pez, providing a red and gold die to June before she even has the chance to ask.

“Thanks Pez. Ok Alimar, let's give you the chance to kiss Gabriel'' I laugh softly and so does Henry, we look at each other again as June throws the dice inside her little box. She groans in disappointment when they come out,iIt's a five and a two, so not bad but also not that good. 

“The two was with your shitty d8 Pez, next time I'm asking Bea.”

“I’ll be happy to provide June.” 

_“Alimar, you feel as the power of nature fills you with life, your frozen limbs warming from the point on your shoulder where Jolly is touching you, spreading like a vine until all your body feels alive and warm. As you take a deep breath you can still smell a green meadow by the sun, of the ground when it's hit by rain, the bark of a tree deep in the forest, and you feel stronger again.”_

“You are alive again and get 7 hit points.”

“Thank you June” Henry says with a warm smile in her direction, happy he's not dead anymore

“You're welcome honey” replies June, smiling back.

“Great, now that Henry isn’t dead, here’s the plan: Pez, you’re next. I need you to hit him with the strongest thing you have, can you do that? Then it’sHenry’s turn again, love, you have to do the same, cast the nastiest spell you can think of, but first we are going to use this time to rearrange so you can be as far back and as hidden as possible. We don’t know how much life it still has but i’m going to guess it’s about one hundred, so it will probably have a turn more. We can't heal the one of us he kills on its turn, we’ll have to wait until it's dead so we can focus all of our energy in killing him. I think that's all, any doubts?”

“Yes, who died and made you king?” asks Henry with a laugh.

“You did sweetheart, now let's end this motherfucker.”

“You know we don’t have to fight it now, do you? I mean, he’s charmed, we could just take our chance and leave with his treasure and not kill him” says June, for once trying to stick to her pacifist vegan backstory.

“We _could,”_ Bea says, “but what fun would that be? Also we are no thieves, we are honorable mercenaries.”

“Yeah, because it is so honorable to just come and kill a dragon, I'm just saying, violence isn't always the answer.”

“He just killed me!” Henry exclaims.

“You hurt him first.”

“That doesn’t matter, if the rudding prick wanted peace he should have thought about it before freezing the shit out of me, now it deserves to _pay_ ” Alex doesn't think he ever saw Henry get so violent in his life, this game really brings out the worst and best out of everyone.

“Ok, let’s do what Alex says, just because we are not supposed to fight between us and we have to trust each other's decisions and all that. Gabriel did cast the charm spell anyways, so I guess he gets to decide what to do with it.”

“ _And_ , if we go and steall all of its treasure he surely get suspicious, I mean we are supoused to be his friends and we are already taking a lot of time here plotting his downfall, it must be really stupid if he hasn’t realidsed we aren’t his friends yet.”

“Are you done metagaming now?” asks Nora, slightly annoyed but definitely smiling.

“Yeah, I guess.” I answer.

“Great, you’re up Pez.”

“Get ready because aunty Pezza is going to blow this place, yeah! I cast _wall of fire_ , making it a cylinder around the dragon, the damaging part pointing towards him. It has to do a Dexterity saving throw or take 5d8 of fire damage.”

_“As Sass lets their magic flow through them a ring of fire surrounds Cryobane. It emits a roar in absolut surprise, why on earth would his friends try to hurt him. Suddenly clear realisation strikes its eyes as the charm spell disappears and he tries to shelter himself with his wings”_

Nora pauses as she throws the die “What is your spell save dc again?”

“16, why?”

“He makes it, roll the damage and we divide it by two.” 

“Why did he make it? I hate him”

“He does have a plus five on dexterity, just so you know…” 

“Oh man, I could have used cutting words!” I suddenly realise “Can I do it now? pleeeease???” As I finish my plea I see Nora's smile, the one I’ve grown to hate the more we play this cursed game.

“No, you can't Alex, you have to learn to remember to use your abilities. Also you could have given Sass inspiration in your turn.”

“Wait, if it thought we were friends, shouldn’t he have disadvantage or something?” asks Bea “Like from the surprise and stuff.”

“No, he doesn't. Now pez please roll the damage.”

Fortunately, the damage turns out pretty good, even if he takes half of it.

It takes us two more complete rounds to finally slay the beast, a very well landed _scorching ray_ makes the final hit, but we almost lost Bea in the process. Glazba put herself on the front and took way more damage than what’s healthy. Finally, a well casted _hold monster_ kept the dragon from flying away while we put all of our effort in avenging our fallen fighter. 

In the end we collect all of Cryobane’s bullshit and treasures, and end the session back at the tavern where everything always starts.

_“The light of “The Fancy Pony” is already visible through the mist that covers Glisentown when you arrive late at night. Once inside, the owner, Lila, recognises you right away. A bright smile appears on her young beautiful face “My dear travelers, I wasn't expecting you so soon, or never, to be honest, I’m glad to see you all in one piece” she says, doing an overall check up on your group “I can offer you a couple of beds and a hot meal, one beer is on the house, what do you say””_ Nora looks at us expectantly

“ _Hell yeah”_ Says Bea in Glazba’s deep voice.

“ _Fine by me_ ” I say as I sit at the closest table available, kicking off my shoes and putting my feet on the table.

“Gross” say Henry and Nora at the same time, smiling at each other.

*

I notice my body aches from being in the same position all afternoon as I feel Henry getting into bed next to me. The rest of the guys left our apartment about an hour ago, after playing D&D for five whole hours and ending the night with some pizza and beers. 

I love doing this, it’s hard sometimes, with our different schedules, and everyone going on with their lives. Especially with Pez always on the move and Bea living in England. But the days like today are my favorite ones, when my stomach hurts from all the junk food and that weird _mate_ beverage that Pez brought from a trip to Argentina. Days like today make it all worth it, when I laugh so hard that I get out of breath. When we get to see each other and forget about our lives for a couple of hours. When we get to slay dragons, and be heroes or villains, or whatever the hell we want. Because we are that powerful, because we are that _free._

Henry hugs me from behind and I fall into his embrace.

“I thought you were already asleep” he murmurs softly in my ear.

“Mmhh, I was waiting for you. How was your shower?”

“Great, I really needed it, my body hurts after sitting for so long”

“Yeah, I get that, my back hurts so badly but I don’t have the strength to get up and go to shower myself. I should have taken your offer earlier and showered with you instead of checking instagram.” 

“Your loss, I hope it was worth losing the chance of watching my beautiful naked body”

“It wasn’t, and you know it” I answer as I turn around.

“Hey, do you still want to kiss that ‘beautiful human bard’?” I say as I run my lips softly against his jaw.

“Mhh, you know what? I might accept that offer” he whispers against my lips. I take the que and kiss him. We make out slowly, my hand tangled in his wavy blond hair and his stroking the small of my back. We break apart moments later, our lips barely apart, sharing our breaths as we look into each other’s eyes.

“Was that worth dying for?” I ask softly, not wanting to break the silence.

“Yes, I would die for it over and over again” he whispers into my lips.

“You are so sappy” I laugh sofly “I love you”

“Oh, yeah? Who is getting all soft now, eh?” he jokes, pushing me slightly and turning me around “I love you too” he whispers in a deep voice into my ear. And I am sotired and I had a great day and I’m so fucking happy right now. I stick closer to him as I drift into a peaceful sleep.

~FIN~

Image Appendix: The super six, D&D edition (made with Rinmaru Games-Mega Fantasy Avatar Creator)

Alimar (Henry): High Elf Wizard

Gabriel (Alex): Human Bard

Jolly (June): Halfling Druid

Sass (Pez): Tiefling Sorcerer

Glazba (Bea): Dwarf Fighter

Satan (Nora): Dungeon Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a secret gift exchange with the people of the [RWRB Discord Server: A Gray Area](https://discord.gg/JwardtVJRV) <3


End file.
